Creed Valiant
A. Creed Valiant (or Creed, for short) is a rare magiborn cleric, and a major character in the Unnamed Story. Creed is a recurring ally in the main story, and acts as narrator in his book. Accompanied by [[Cole|'Cole']], a Riverener mercenary, Creed embarks on a cross-country journey, in search of something he left behind, never realizing just how far that goal would take him. History The orphaned Creed quickly learned of the cruelty the Gifted faced, and spent much of his childhood on the streets of Palavier weathering abuse for a condition he could neither help or benefit from. He was a nullmage, burdened with magical blood with no gift to use it for. Plagued by calamity caused by his condition and riddled with self-hatred and fear, Creed left home in search of an answer that did not exist. Could magic be removed, or at least controlled? Not for him. At last, he joined the Temple, finding comfort in the promise that, through self-denial and contemplation, his cursed condition would somehow improve. He struggled for a long time with his role as a servant of the Temple, an entity known for its poor treatment of his kind, and regularly suffered the scorn and curses of his fellow Gifted, who view him as a traitor. It is a price he is willing to pay for his safety, and the promise of relief in the distant future. But a life spent defending himself from attack taught Creed that one thing was certain: one can only hide for so long. Personality Due to a life spent concealing his magical heritage, Creed is riddled with self-doubt and anxiety, and being pressured or scrutinized makes him very nervous. And when Creed gets nervous, his trapped magical energy lashes out, causing ‘accidents’ that usually end in things falling, shattering, or exploding. In his deepest heart, he hates his magiborn status, and wishes for a way to banish his magic entirely. A socially-awkward moralist crippled with narrow standards of right and wrong, Creed is burdened with an overabundance of conscience, and concern for all those he meets—even those who might mean him harm. He tends to err on the “right” side of things, and has trouble accepting the uglier parts of life, which often puts him at odds with his hedonistic Riverki bodyguard. His proper nature makes him comically easy to bully and embarrass, a fact Cole frequently takes advantage of. The Unnamed Story Far from the safety of the Temple, Creed finds himself traveling in the company of Cole, a brash and pitiless Riverener mercenary with an arsenal of blades and a frightful skill with them. Having hired him for his own protection, the two head out on a quest to find what Creed lost, in the hopes of repairing a precious part of his life that he squandered to protect himself. But the longer he travels with Cole, the more he finds himself learning things: for example, that having sex with him seems to stop the things around him from exploding for a while. That he deeply enjoys the practice. That the lure of the fearless and beautiful barbarian might be more than he can resist. And that his apparent “lack of power” may be more than it seems. On the road to the Royal City of Aurora, the two cross paths with the Party and quickly make friends. Cole and Creed tag along for a time, acting as battle support whenever they meet, until their paths diverge again. Where the road takes them, and what it could mean, remains to be seen. Relationships To be Added See Also * Cole * Cristi * The Malvary Isles Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Malvarians Category:Mages